


Il Diavolo di Tilcara

by Kokato



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: Hannibal sorride sotto i baffi, fa scendere la mano fino alla patta dei pantaloni di Will, dove sente che l’indignazione lo sta facendo tremare. Hannibal rabbrividisce lì dove sente la schiena di Will aderire al suo torace, Will puntella i piedi sul pavimento per far aderire i loro corpi.“Vuoi che faccia Dio, Hannibal?”Argentina, cinque anni dopo la fine della serie.Hannibal e Will cacciano insieme.





	Il Diavolo di Tilcara

“È arrivato” Will è seduto sul bordo della finestra, la gamba destra allungata sulla linea di marmo.  
“Il Diavolo di Tilcara.”  
Tutto ciò che Hannibal riesce a vedere di lui è una sagoma dai bordi luminescenti, stagliata di fronte ad uno dei tramonti più luminosi che abbia mai avuto il piacere di ammirare. Hannibal si alza e si avvicina a Will, scorre le mani sulle sue spalle mentre si china per guardare a sua volta verso la strada.  
Un uomo in un buffo completo a righe verticali si sta allontanando dall’entrata del loro albergo, con una bella donna bionda sottobraccio. Poiché il sole ha ancora il suo potere di mutare gli uomini in sagome ondeggianti, Hannibal paragona la donna ad un’anfora, coi fianchi larghi e il braccio proteso verso il suo cavaliere come un manico di ceramica.  
“Sai perché lo chiamano così, Will?”  
Will tiene in equilibrio un bicchiere di scotch bevuto a metà sulla coscia destra, e quando lo alza per portarsi un sorso alla bocca il collo lasciato scoperto dalla camicia si reclina un po’ all’indietro, i suoi occhi si rivelano ad Hannibal nella luce crepuscolare. Sono evanescenti ora, quasi trasparenti.  
“So soltanto perché è un diavolo” risponde, sostenendo il suo sguardo in modo significativo. Un sorriso gli piega le labbra, e Hannibal è quasi tentato di baciarlo via.  
“Non è di me che stiamo parlando.”  
Will ride, volta la testa verso l’orizzonte “Lo so. In quel caso lo avrei inteso come un complimento.”  
Hannibal, a volte, si chiede ancora se sia conveniente venerarlo. Di aver oltrepassato il limite della pietà non si è mai pentito. “Questo è tuo, Will” dice, spostando le sue mani da spalle a fianchi, chinandosi a strofinare le labbra sulla nuca fresca di Will “Se non vuoi fare il Diavolo, allora fai Dio.”  
Will si distende all’indietro, il suo sorriso si allarga, tutti i suoi muscoli si stirano come se un onda di calore si fosse impossessata di lui. Appoggia la testa sul torace di Hannibal e Hannibal fa scorrere le mani avanti, accarezzandogli le clavicole sotto la camicia. “Parlami del Diavolo di Tilcara.”  
“Tilcara è piuttosto lontana da qui” la voce di Hannibal è roca e limpida allo stesso tempo. Will sa che ha abbracciato il suo metodo, in qualche modo, ma sa anche che per lui le loro vittime resteranno sempre e soltanto maiali. In pochi s’interessano di sapere dove nasce e cresce un maiale, ma Hannibal parla senza impazienza, come se fosse davvero importante. “è molto diversa da Buenos Aires, tutt’un'altra Argentina. Abbracciata dalla Cordigliera delle Ande, punteggiata di cactus, sperduta nella terra bruciata dal sole. Il maialino che hai deciso di macellare ha fatto un bel po’ di strada fino a qui, Will. Ha scalato le gerarchie criminali in modo a dir poco rocambolesco.”  
Will immagina che ad Hannibal piacerebbe disperdersi nella remota Argentina rurale, dove c’è l’illusione che nessuno possa trovarli mai più. La vita scorre in modo diverso in posti come quello, la calura illanguidisce la carne e i paesaggi sterminati smuovono qualcosa nell’ispirazione di uomini come Hannibal. Sono entrambi uomini forgiati nel ghiaccio, sanno quanto il gelo faccia irrigidire i muscoli. A volte è come se la carne continuasse a tremare dal freddo anche mentre te la metti in bocca e cerchi di masticarla il più forte possibile. Hannibal si scalda molto più in fretta di lui, e Will si chiede se morirebbe di caldo, con un vestito di sangue addosso nell’estate argentina e Hannibal che gli monta sopra come fa quando l’ispirazione gli ribolle nelle vene.  
“Potremmo andare a vedere il carnevale” continua Hannibal, e Will nota la leggera peluria sul dorso delle sue mani mentre risalgono verso le spalle, massaggiando, la testa di Hannibal s’incastra nell’incavo del collo e Will si struscia come un grosso felino. “Il sabato precedente alla fine del Carnevale, un bambolotto a forma di diavolo viene disseppellito dal terreno, dove è rimasto per tutto l’anno precedente. Lo chiamano Pucllay e simboleggia il sole fecondatore della terra, gli abitanti lo portano in giro per il paese, ballando in una musica incessante, gettandosi farina e talco gli uni con gli altri in una processione gioiosa. Il diavolo è ovunque, nelle maschere che verranno rimosse soltanto a carnevale concluso, quando tutti torneranno alla loro identità. Anche le Ande sono rosse, in quella zona, rosse come il diavolo.”  
Will vede il bianco della farina e il rosso delle maschere nella sua testa. Hannibal fa sfociare la sua estenuante seduzione in un abbraccio attorno al busto, Will posa la testa sulla sua spalla destra perché Hannibal possa baciare quanta più pelle riesca a raggiungere. Hannibal spinge il cotone della camicia con il naso per farlo arretrare, tanto che un altro bottone esce dalla propria asola.  
“Ha fatto scavare una fossa per lei…” dice Will. Ripensa alla donna bionda con gli occhi tristi che aveva incrociato al bancone del bar dell’albergo, così straziata dal timore di finire sottoterra da non riuscire nemmeno a sedurre qualcuno che le potesse salvare la vita. Il suo Pucllay con il buffo completo a strisce rideva e fumava un sigaro, con un sorriso da demone sulle labbra. “… e per i suoi bambini.”  
Will aveva visto anche loro, due bambini di circa cinque e dieci anni ciascuno, con guance paffute e scure.  
“Si dice che da queste parti non si prende alla leggera il tradimento” Hannibal sorride sotto i baffi, fa scendere la mano fino alla patta dei pantaloni di Will, dove sente che l’indignazione lo sta facendo tremare. Il suo pene ha un tremore diverso quando Hannibal lo afferra e Will si protende per mordergli l’orecchio, le gambe di Will scivolano giù dal bordo della finestra. Hannibal rabbrividisce lì dove sente la schiena di Will aderire al suo torace, Will puntella i piedi sul pavimento per far aderire i loro corpi.  
“Vuoi che faccia Dio, Hannibal?”  
Solo il tono di quella domanda basterebbe a farlo venire nei pantaloni, ma Hannibal spinge comunque con i fianchi per indicare a Will di sollevare il sedere di modo che stia a contatto con il suo inguine gonfio. Tutto si muove come un ingranaggio oliato tra loro. Il sole è calato abbastanza perché Hannibal possa ammirare la luce arancione del tramonto sul viso di Will quando l’orgasmo gli sale attraverso il ventre, lo sperma cola sulla porzione di coscia nuda.  
Will sente il pene ancora gonfio di Hannibal imprigionato nei pantaloni eleganti che sfrega pietosamente contro la parte bassa della sua schiena, quindi si alza in piedi ridendo.  
“Che fine fa il diavolo dopo il carnevale?” chiede, senza aspettarsi alcuna risposta alla sua precedente domanda.  
Hannibal gli rivolge un’occhiata pietosa, quasi che Will fosse davvero riuscito a metterlo in ginocchio. Magari più tardi.  
“Ritorna sottoterra.”  
***  
Poiché Will non gli ha permesso di scrivere i loro nomi sul suo ricettario, Hannibal decide che l’uomo che uccideranno stasera si chiama Pucllay -per quello che gli rimane da vivere, gli pare che sia un nome piuttosto degno e semplice da ricordare. Hannibal nota anche che, dicendo che il Pucllay aveva fatto scavare una fossa per l’Anfora dai capelli biondi, Will non si era espresso in senso metaforico: la scena era stata allestita nel retro di un locale di Tango poco conosciuto di Buenos Aires, in un giardinetto incorniciato di palme dove soltanto i clienti con le tasche più piene potevano accedere. Hannibal lo aveva capito dal viavai di brutti ceffi con le facce scure attraverso la porta di una cucina che nessuno usava da almeno un decennio.  
Will era stato piacevolmente intrigato all’idea di un viaggio nell’America Latina già soltanto perché il clima gli avrebbe dato una scusa per non indossare la cravatta. Questa sera una camicia di lino trasparente gli ricade sbottonata fino alla clavicola, con fibre così larghe che Hannibal immagina le gocce di sangue incastonate nelle cuciture come piccoli rubini. Quando oltrepassano la porta laccata di vernice scura del locale, la pista da ballo è gremita di tangueros, le donne in rosso e gli uomini in nero. I ballerini più esperti volteggiano nell’anello più esterno della pista, come tante trottole orlate di merletto vermiglio.  
Quando si siedono al tavolo, Hannibal è ancora incantato dall’esibizione.  
“Vuoi ballare, Hannibal?” sorride Will, e Hannibal sa che non sta dicendo sul serio, ma per un momento è quasi tentato di prenderlo in parola.  
“Sai cosa vuol dire ‘tango’, Will?”  
Will fa un sorriso da bambino colto con le mani nella marmellata “Io tocco.”  
“Allora non fare offerte cui non darai seguito.”  
“Non subito, almeno” ride Will.  
‘Ispirazione, appunto’, pensa Will mentre osserva Hannibal ordinare una bottiglia di vino che verrà a malapena stappata. Hannibal ha alzato la testa e allungato il collo come fa quando un’idea gli frulla nella testa, e Will immagina che stia pensando a come applicare le mosse del tango all’arte dell’omicidio. Will si sente molto prosaico, quasi rozzo a confronto : lui imbratta la tela per coprire il proprio riflesso e Hannibal dispone le pennellate con la sensibilità dell’artista.  
Una coppia di tangueros pare aver attirato la sua attenzione: non sono i più aggraziati e neanche i più abili della pista, la donna continua a violare la regola implicita del silenzio mormorando scuse ogni volta che il suo tacco si conficca nel piede dell’accompagnatore. Will ha pestato i piedi ad Hannibal molte volte e non ha mai chiesto scusa, ma c’è comunque qualcosa nella danza che gli ricorda la loro deriva nell'Atlantico.  
“Come lo faresti?” chiede Will, facendo ondeggiare il vino rosso nel bicchiere.  
Hannibal si volta verso di lui, e comprende come se parlassero una lingua che nessun’altro nel mondo conosce a parte loro. “Non sei un bravo ballerino” dice, fraintendendo di proposito, e Will sorride ma lo lascia continuare “Dovrei guidare io, indicarti la direzione dei passi strattonando la camicia sul fondo della schiena, spingere con il petto contro il tuo per farti chinare all’indietro quando la musica rallenta.”  
“Non si parla durante il tango”  
“No” conferma Hannibal, alzando il suo bicchiere “non saremmo comunque molto scenografici, suppongo. Neanche se ti sussurrassi all’orecchio cosa fare, passo per passo. Ma tu capiresti, dopo qualche danza o due.”  
Will riporta lo sguardo sui tangueros maldestri, e pensa che siano i più appassionati dell’intera esibizione. C’è tuttavia poco del tango nella caccia di quella sera: troppo orchestrata, troppo metodo-Hannibal. La Donna -Anfora li aveva confusi per i suoi angeli salvatori quando Will le aveva chiesto quale sarebbe stato il momento migliore per introdursi nel giardino, senza attirare l’attenzione degli sgherri del Pucllay.  
Al termine della prima tanda, aveva risposto lei.  
La musica s’interrompe, Will si alza in piedi. Un tramestio segreto pullula tra la folla, di scarpe lucide che battono brevi colpi sul pavimento e fruscio di completi eleganti che seguono movimenti improvvisi e calcolati al tempo stesso. È cominciato nel mezzo dell’assolo finale, ma in pochi sanno cosa sta per succedere e ancora meno intendono fare qualcosa al riguardo.  
Il Pucllay indossa un completo a righe, diverso dall’ultimo che Will gli aveva visto addosso, ed altrettanto buffo. Hannibal nota che Will sta già imitando il suo andamento mentre, inaspettatamente, devia verso la toilette delle donne, invece di seguire la preda. Rivolge un sorriso alle signore presenti che fa cessare immediatamente ogni intenzione di fare domande al riguardo, così affascinante che Hannibal vorrebbe tirarlo dentro per la collottola e interrompere la coreografia della caccia per baciarlo fino a fargli perdere il fiato.  
Hannibal si limita a fare un inchino, a posare un dito sulle labbra per indicare alle donne di tenere il segreto mentre Will s’introduce nell’ultimo bagno a sinistra. Scommette che lo faranno per tutta la vita.  
“Disculpe las molestias” dice, prima di seguirlo e richiudere la porta.  
Will si china verso la parete destra, evitando di mormorare tra sé e sé perché, e glielo declama la sua stessa ironica voce nella testa, ‘Non si parla durante il tango’. La combinazione di scatti è ben chiara nella sua memoria, muove con sicurezza le dita sulla valvola nascosta dietro il water.  
La porta segreta scatta al secondo tentativo rivelando un passaggio alto a malapena un metro. Hannibal osserva il breve corridoio e presume che si tratti di un trucco che le donne infedeli dei trafficanti e dei malavitosi hanno affinato con il tempo, come la gazzella che corre sempre più veloce per non essere catturata dal leone. Il giardinetto di palme sul retro è circondato da colonne di pietra consumata, in un’imitazione non troppo sentita dello stile greco, le camere dove gli ospiti possono intrattenersi rivolgono le finestre alla fossa scavata nel centro del prato incolto come tanti occhi indifferenti ma morbosamente interessati. Il passaggio sbuca in una camera vuota al pian terreno, sul lato opposto all’entrata principale della cucina. Will posa le mani sul muro, e nonostante la sala da ballo disti ormai un centinaio di metri, sente ancora la musica attraversare le pareti facendole vibrare sotto i polpastrelli.  
Will sposta la tenda per guardare fuori dalla finestra, e lo vede: il Diavolo di Tilcara è in piedi davanti alla propria fossa. Will si volta verso Hannibal, e ancora una volta Hannibal comprende senza che debbano dire nulla.  
Contrappasso.  
Il Pucllay e la sua Anfora sono soli sotto una falce di luna che emana una luce tagliente. Lui non si è portato dietro nessun tirapiedi, forse perché difendere il proprio onore è un affare di cui non si dispone mai con le mani degli altri. In ogni caso non si aspetta che qualcuno muova un dito per lei, perché il Pucllay si è premurato che nessuno in tutta Buenos Aires possa interessarsi alla sorte del loro amore. La donna è comunque bellissima, seppur non abbastanza, in un corpetto nero che lascia le spalle scoperte e una gonna di merletti scarlatti simile a quella delle ballerine. Lei trasalisce e lui alza il coltello che tiene nella mano, quando Will e Hannibal emergono dalla porta della camera segreta.  
Ed è tutto quello che riescono a fare.  
Hannibal stringe il Pucllay in un abbraccio nel giro di pochi secondi, spinge la laringe con le dita quanto basta affinché non possa urlare, prima ancora che il coltello tocchi il terreno cadendo. L’uomo alza le braccia verso la gola, cercando di produrre qualche suono, e nel gesto pare che stia ballando una danza piuttosto scoordinata. Hannibal lo guarda e scuote la testa, giudicandolo uno spettacolo pietoso.  
Will raccoglie il coltello e lo impugna insieme a quello che nascondeva nella cintura dei pantaloni. Quando si avvicina all’uomo danzante, lui scuote la testa e agita le braccia e Will gli fa segno di fare silenzio.  
“Non si parla durante il tango.”  
Will caccia con l’istinto dell’animale e la curiosità dell’essere umano, perciò attacca con ferocia, ma mai alla gola. Hannibal è stato un ottimo maestro in questo, nel colpire dove fa più male senza che il fendente uccida, nel prolungare l’agonia con la sua conoscenza chirurgica del corpo umano, ma Will ha portato i suoi insegnamenti ad un altro livello.  
Will osserva la sua vittima e Hannibal vede con esatta chiarezza l’istante in cui il suo dorso si alza come quello di un lupo inferocito, la luna illumina i muscoli in tensione della schiena attraverso la camicia. S’inginocchia accanto al Pucllay e parla con parole ringhiate, eppure civilizzate come il tintinnare di porcellane.  
“Diavolo di Tilcara, eh?” gli chiede, inclinando la testa verso di lui “Avevi nostalgia del tuo paese quando ti sei dato questo nome. Lo capisco. Anno dopo anno hai visto quel pupazzo del diavolo venire sotterrato e dissotterrato di continuo, e ti sei convinto che saresti sempre potuto tornare per tormentare i tuoi nemici, se ne avessi preso le sembianze. I tuoi nemici non tornavano mai in vita quando li dissotterravi dalle loro fosse, non è vero? Ma tu lo avresti fatto.”  
L’uomo scuote la testa, probabilmente per indicare che non ha idea di cosa Will stia dicendo. Ma Will lo ha toccato nel suo modo tutto particolare, oltre la pelle, la carne e i tendini.  
Will digrigna i denti in quello che dovrebbe essere un sorriso, ma che agli occhi di chiunque a parte Hannibal è soltanto la contrazione del muso di una bestia.  
“È arrivato il momento di provare, non credi? Potremmo tornare a dissotterrarti tra un anno, all’inizio del carnevale, e controllare se respiri ancora.”  
Nonostante Hannibal si sia assicurato che il Pucllay non possa emettere alcun suono per almeno mezz’ora, Will posiziona la mano sulla sua bocca perché stia in silenzio mentre passa il primo coltello sullo stomaco. È una forma di controllo che ama esercitare, quella d’imporre il silenzio toccando bocca, mento e collo con le mani. Lo sfiletta come un pesce dalla parte dove sa che il sangue sgorgherà con meno forza, mantiene il coltello nello strato di grasso superiore nei punti dove sa che l’emorragia sarebbe troppo pietosamente fatale. Hannibal sa che Will vuole che sanguini pigramente, che il sangue impregni la terra mentre il Pucllay si dimena come un pesce appena tirato su dall’acqua di uno stagno. Hannibal rimane in contemplazione della sua bellezza, della preda inchiodata dalla forza dei suoi artigli, in attesa che Will gli comunichi con il suo corpo il prossimo passo della danza.  
L’uomo gli afferra la spalla e scalcia, il sangue copre le ridicole righe del suo vestito. Will gonfia il petto scoperto dal lino bianco in respiri sempre più profondi, le cosce sempre più in tensione man mano che la sua vittima perde forza. Will muta tutto il suo attacco, si adatta passo passo, la mano si sposta dalla bocca non appena comprende che il Pucllay non urlerà né parlerà mai più, passa dal respingere i suoi gesti di ribellione al sostenere il peso di un corpo privo di movimento. È come se sentisse la vita scorrere vena per vena, muscolo per muscolo, e Hannibal prova un brivido mentre si avvicina a Will per contemplare la sua opera.  
Il Pucllay è ancora vivo, nonostante somigli così tanto al pupazzo del diavolo da cui ha preso in prestito il nome. Will non si ritiene un artista, ma Hannibal pensa che abbia tutta l’aria del pittore insoddisfatto del proprio dipinto mentre guarda il corpo inciso di linee rosse. Inclina la testa, s’inginocchia e inizia a spalmare il sangue sui lembi di pelle ancora asciutti, ne raccoglie un po’ nei palmi delle mani e lo usa per dipingere il viso del Pucllay del colore che più gli si addice. Quando si rialza in piedi, Hannibal comprende ancora un po’ di più.  
Soffocherà nella fossa prima che sia l’emorragia ad ucciderlo, perché è questa la morte di cui ha più terrore.  
Will ha giudicato e dispensato una perfetta pena per contrappasso. Si volta verso Hannibal, e le sue labbra sono rosse come il vino che hanno ordinato e lasciato a riempire per metà i loro bicchieri.  
“Mi aiuti, caro?”  
Hannibal ride e indica le pale che erano state disposte per tutt’altro omicidio. Il girone infernale che Will ha premurosamente disposto per la sua vittima si compone in pochi semplici passi: gettano il corpo immobile nella fossa -un, due, tre, e Hannibal deve alzare la pala colma di terra solo quindici volte prima che il Diavolo sia sottoterra.  
“Buon Carnevale, Will” scherza, e Will fa quella sua risata dal fondo della gola che scalda Hannibal in tutte le parti in cui è meno educato scaldarsi in pubblico.  
La Donna-Anfora ha assistito a tutta la scena. Le tremano le mani in modo incontrollabile, le nasconde tra i fronzoli del vestito e spera di trattenere così l’istinto di fuggire via. Hannibal ne ammira la cortesia e la buona educazione.  
“Gràcies, em vas salvar la vida” esclama la donna avvicinandosi, e Hannibal si volta verso Will.  
Il suo volto non è soltanto bello mentre muove la testa da su in giù. La sua voce non è soltanto melodiosa e il suo sorriso è più che raggiante.  
Ogni cosa di lui è divina.  
“Buon Appetito, Hannibal.”  
***  
Il corpo di Will diventa languido dopo una caccia, molle e decadente. Si è disposto sul letto nella loro villa argentina con le ginocchia distese, tutte le giunture sciolte e un’espressione paziente sul viso mentre ascolta Hannibal affaccendarsi nella cucina. Si chiede se la bella donna dai capelli biondi sarà così cortese da sistemarsi nel frigorifero senza che Hannibal debba dissezionarla ulteriormente. Chiude gli occhi e lascia che Hannibal si diverta a macellare il suo regalo, cosicché quando salirà in camera da letto avrà le mani sporche del suo sangue e i vestiti eleganti disfatti sotto il grembiule. Will ama quella vista su di lui, con i capelli spettinati e la fronte impregnata di sudore per il lavoro manuale, la leggera peluria sulle sue mani umida quando gli accarezza l’interno delle cosce.  
“Alzati, Will” Hannibal lo guarda dalla porta della camera da letto “Mi hai fatto una promessa.”  
Will sorride, sposta la testa sul cuscino e allarga le gambe, sperando che la tentazione faccia dimenticare ad Hannibal tutto il resto “Preferirei che ti sdraiassi tu con me.”  
Hannibal ha la camicia arrotolata sugli avambracci e il gilet di raso sbottonato. L’espressione sul suo viso, purtroppo per Will, è determinata mentre gli porge la mano dipinta di rosso e ricambia il sorriso. Will ha imparato che Hannibal, nonostante le attente manipolazioni e le estenuanti seduzioni, è un uomo molto capriccioso ed impaziente. Attacca là dove sa di poter ottenere, e da Will può ottenere tutto, con pochi e semplici scatti delle sue porte segrete.  
Will ride così tanto che la testa gli pesa troppo per tenerla dritta mentre Hannibal lo trascina in piedi, gli avvolge il busto con le braccia e Will cerca le sue labbra come ultimo tentativo di fargli cambiare idea. Hannibal accetta il bacio, inclina la testa per mordergli la lingua per un istante e poi si tira di nuovo indietro.  
“Vuoi ballare, Will?”  
Se non fosse così irrimediabilmente ubriaco di qualcosa che non è vino, Will gli direbbe che lo odia. Ma Hannibal fa esattamente come aveva detto nel locale di tango: strattona la camicia sul fondo della schiena, spinge il suo corpo in giro per la camera e fa scorrere i loro piedi sul pavimento secondo un ritmo che solo lui riesce ad udire. Will ride e non collabora affatto, si sporge di continuo per baciare e mordere il suo collo interrompendo il misterioso ritmo della danza, lascia che Hannibal esali brevi sussurri esasperati accanto al suo orecchio quando l’abbraccio si fa più stretto. Will ammette a sé stesso che c’è un certo fascino nel modo con cui Hannibal si adatta persino ai suoi sabotaggi, in come i loro inguini si toccano quando Hannibal preme le dita sulla sua coscia per farla sollevare accanto al suo fianco, e Will si sfrega contro di lui ridendo più forte.  
“Per quanto apprezzi i tuoi preliminari, Hannibal, sappi che preferirei davvero che tu ti sdraiassi con me.”  
“Un giorno imparerai anche a ballare” risponde, e Will non si trattiene dal mordergli ancora il collo.  
“Oh, non credo proprio, Dottor Lecter.”  
Hanno entrambi le mani sporche di sangue. Hannibal si china e afferra quelle di Will, inizia a leccarle di modo che la sua lingua sia ben visibile mentre scorre lungo le linee dei palmi. Will si sdraia sul letto e Hannibal lo segue inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe, Will gli tocca la fronte con la punta delle dita mentre Hannibal gli tiene il polso destro fermo, continuando a lappare il sangue rappreso dalla pelle ruvida.  
Will pensa che infondo è riuscito davvero a metterlo in ginocchio, davanti al tramonto. Quando allunga la mano libera per aprire la cerniera dei pantaloni, trova che Hannibal è eccitato in modo probabilmente doloroso. Grugnisce al più leggero sfioramento, prende in bocca il suo mignolo quando Will fruga nei boxer e avvolge la sua erezione in una stretta decisa che non si aspettava. Si è abituato ad aspettare, a mantenere la sua apparenza stoica quando Will lo punisce per i peccati di quella che sembra un’altra vita. Ma oggi Will ha pietà, a quanto sembra: non imbratterà la mano di Hannibal del suo sperma, non lo guarderà coi suoi bellissimi occhi e non chiamerà il suo nome con labbra rosse, per poi smontare da lui come se Hannibal fosse un cavallo che ha concluso la corsa. Will ride quando Hannibal indulge nell’ossessione per il suo collo, e un brivido gli attraversa tutta la schiena quando Will si solleva affinché i loro inguini possano sfregare l’uno contro l’altro.  
“Sei troppo buono con me, Will” dice, e Will rabbrividisce a sua volta per la sensazione della risata di Hannibal che gli fa increspare la pelle della gola. Le parole hanno proprio il tono della preghiera, Hannibal gli apre i pantaloni, scopre le cosce e le accarezza come se fossero una benedizione. Non succede tutti i giorni che Will si lasci venerare, Hannibal si riempie di una fede cieca mentre stringe la mano destra sul suo sedere, e lui deve soffocare il rossore che gli si diffonde sul viso affondandolo nel materasso.  
Will non si è ancora abituato alle lusinghe di Hannibal, forse non lo farà mai. C’è questa strana idea che gli hanno inculcato in testa che soltanto le donne possano ricevere complimenti, perciò ride e si ribella quando Hannibal gli sussurra nell’orecchio quanto la sua bellezza gli mozzi il fiato. La sente ancora meglio con il palato, scende con la lingua lungo i muscoli del torace, devia dalla sua erezione e continua sulla coscia fino alle ginocchia dove Hannibal si ferma per mordere, e Will geme per la sensazione dei denti che stringono le ossa fino a farle scricchiolare.  
Quando Hannibal si muove di nuovo verso l’inguine, i morsi sono diventati baci. Alza in capo per incontrare il suo sguardo, le labbra sottili sul punto di toccare la punta del pene di Will, e Will ha sul viso l’espressione esasperata di chi sa come andrà a finire. Si contorce sul letto alla sensazione della lingua di Hannibal che si distende sulla cappella, le sue mani scorrono sul letto fino alle natiche e palpano in quel modo svergognato che fa ridere e arrossire Will come un adolescente.  
Will inarca la schiena e allarga le gambe puntando la nuca sul cuscino, e Hannibal si sposta per leccare più in basso, prende in bocca il testicolo destro per un secondo che a Will pare un’eternità, lascia baci a fior di labbra sull’interno delle cosce fino al suo buco. Il pene di Will, non succhiato a dovere, rilascia una goccia di sperma, e Will pensa che in fondo non sa davvero come andrà a finire. Vorrebbe sporgersi per sbattere un piede contro la testa di Hannibal, ordinargli di succhiare come si deve, ma Hannibal è un bambino capriccioso. Lascia che Hannibal ammiri il suo sedere sodo con le mani e il suo pene eretto, scarlatto e sofferente con gli occhi.  
Will afferra il lubrificante preparato sotto il cuscino. Hannibal è riluttante all’idea di ridurre il suo assedio al sedere di Will anche per un solo secondo, ma alla fine si ricopre le dita del liquido. Will brontola e rilassa le ginocchia, lascia un piede a penzolare oltre il bordo del letto chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi sulle dita di Hannibal che inumidiscono la sua apertura, accarezzano il solco tra le natiche per un breve istante per poi infilarsi di nuovo dentro. Lo penetrano senza arrivare mai abbastanza in profondità, Will sente il calore raccogliersi nel basso ventre e diventa irrequieto, solleva il piede sinistro a sfiorare il fianco e poi il pene di Hannibal. È così gonfio che Hannibal grugnisce al contatto, si ferma con indice, medio e anulare impalati nel buco di Will e sopporta il fremito che gli attraversa la schiena per lo sforzo di non venire.  
Quando Hannibal riapre gli occhi e lo guarda trova che la pelle di Will è lucida, coperta di lubrificante e della sua saliva dal fondo della schiena, passando dalle natiche fino ai testicoli e al pene bagnato di goccioline bianche sulla punta. Will ride dal fondo della gola, sente l’euforia vibrare nelle corde vocali e si sposta per puntare i piedi sul materasso e allargare le cosce, presentando il suo buco ad Hannibal. E Hannibal contempla, come l’artista ispirato che è.  
“Non ammirarmi, Hannibal. Detesto quando mi ammiri.”  
“Chiederesti alla luna di non riflettere il sole?”  
Stavolta Will gli colpisce veramente la testa con il piede. “Detesto anche le tue metafore” dice, sorridendo “I complimenti non mi faranno venire.”  
Hannibal si sdraia su di lui, gli accarezza la schiena a contatto con il materasso mentre fa ondeggiare il suo pene attorno all’apertura umida. I loro corpi aderiscono l’uno all’altro, centimetro per centimetro, quando Hannibal si decide a far entrare la punta, facendolo dilatare all’improvviso, Will sfrega una caviglia addosso al suo fianco e sospira vicino al suo orecchio.  
“Questo va meglio?” chiede Hannibal, e il petto di Will si gonfia mentre scende con il bacino, facendolo entrare per un altro centimetro. Hannibal muove una mano nell’abbraccio strettissimo fino al suo buco, afferra una natica per allargarla e il corpo di Will scende ancora un po’ di più su di lui, tanto che non capisce più di chi sia il sospiro che li fa tremare entrambi. Will è avvolto attorno a lui, sente le sue mani accarezzare a sua volta il punto in cui le cosce di Hannibal terminano nella curva del sedere, dandogli il ritmo.  
“Di più” risponde, graffiando la pelle che è riuscito a toccare, e Hannibal lo schiaccia con tutto il suo peso fin quando non è dentro fino ai testicoli, e Will volta la testa per offrirgli la giugulare. Rimangono immobili, in silenzio, c’è soltanto il rumore delle labbra di Hannibal premute contro il suo collo, i petti che battono l’uno contro l’altro come tamburi nel minuscolo spazio che si sono lasciati per respirare.  
Alla fine Hannibal solleva il viso, strofina il naso contro il suo prima di baciarlo, la bocca così tanto aperta che Will pensa di venir divorato, e proprio in quel momento Hannibal spinge con i fianchi, sposta il suo peso un po’ più in alto sul letto. Will gli viene incontro e lo spazio in cui Hannibal può muoversi si riduce ancora, rimane conficcato così fermamente che Will può sentire il pene dilatarlo fino alla prostata, il corpo di Hannibal abbandonato contro il suo come se fosse svenuto, o morto, o come se tutte le sue capacità si fossero ridotte solo a quella di fargli vedere le stelle dal piacere in un istante infinito.  
I movimenti non sono soltanto lenti, sono estatici, rallentati oltre il limite della realtà. Hannibal si muove all’indietro per un secondo, per un millimetro, e poi spinge in avanti e rimane immobile, respirando. Will lo abbraccia attorno alle spalle e le loro labbra non si separano fin quando i polmoni non sono così pieni d’aria che fanno a turno per respirare uno nella bocca dell’altro. L’erezione di Will è pressata contro lo stomaco di Hannibal, lascia breve linee perlacee quando Hannibal si sposta dalla bocca al collo di Will e viceversa, e Will non riesce neanche a gemere.  
Rimane con la bocca aperta da sospiri muti. Allora Hannibal si solleva quanto basta per farsi leva con le ginocchia sul bordo del letto, appoggia i gomiti ai lati della testa di Will e sfrutta la nuova libertà di movimento per tirare fuori il pene da lui e affondarlo di nuovo, in un’unica spinta che gli fa inarcare la schiena ed emettere un gemito fin troppo sonoro.  
“Di più?” chiede Hannibal, il maledetto bastardo.  
“Indovina” risponde Will, ormai troppo eccitato per trovarlo divertente, e stavolta è lui a tirarsi indietro, sente il suo buco restringersi mentre fa segno ad Hannibal di spostarsi. Hannibal rimane con l’erezione gocciolante a dondolargli vicino allo stomaco giusto un secondo, sorride e si posiziona supino sul letto come Will gli ha ordinato. Hannibal pensa che Will è veramente troppo buono con lui stasera, soprattutto quando lo cavalca con le ginocchia che gli stringono i fianchi, la frizione della penetrazione gli fa reclinare la testa all’indietro, manda brividi di piacere a rizzargli i peli dietro la nuca.  
Will ha la pelle imperlata di sudore e la camicia sbottonata che gli cade dalle spalle quando chiede, compiaciuto “Di più?” e poi si ferma per godersi la sensazione del pene di Hannibal che si scioglie dentro di lui. Quando schizza lunghi fiotti di seme sul torace di Hannibal, Will ha ormai le cosce arrossate dalla fatica.  
Will si china a baciare la sua spalla sudata e oscilla un po’, intrappolando ancora il corpo di Hannibal nella morsa delle sue cosce, poi si solleva per sistemarsi accanto a lui.  
L’euforia della caccia si è esaurita, Will la sente disciogliersi nei muscoli come iniezioni di lava fusa. È questo il momento in cui si sente più felice, quando l’eccitazione cala e il corpo rimane sciolto e disperso come se non si potesse più ricomporre. Si volta verso Hannibal e lo trova a contemplare.  
“Mi ammiri ancora?” chiede Will, stavolta senza irritazione.  
Hannibal fa una risata ansimata, e i suoi occhi brillano nell’oscurità.  
“Non ho mai smesso.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trovate qui un Prequel > [Forma Originaria](https://ladykokatorimon.livejournal.com/20222.html)


End file.
